1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to mops. Class 15, entitled Mops and Mop Making, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which subject matter similar to this invention have been classified in the past.
2. Background Information
The wet mop wringers available on the marketplace squeeze or press the yarn of a wet mop by various means, either by means of rollers or pressing the wet mop against a stationary member in a pail. Such prior art mop wringers are for mops involving the use of long yarn. Attempts have been made to use wet mops having mop heads with short yarn, but no prior art wet mop wringers has been provided for effectively squeezing or extracting liquid from a short yarn wet mop.